


A Bro To Hold

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, M/M, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alternatively titled im a dumb teen who is touchstarved and wants to hug people during sleepovers projecting onto dave and john because i'm a little gay worm





	A Bro To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the title it's dumb. also this is my second fic on ao3 ever, first fic of this year. pwease no steppy (but if you notice a mistake correct me it's like 12am)

Dave tossed around in the makeshift bed he was sharing with John, unable to find any way to rest comfortably. He grumbled to himself. He could've just woken John up for company, but he didn't want to be rude. He turned once more, practically wiggling. He was startled by a groan by his side.

"Dude, what's with all the ruckus?" John chuckled.

Great. There goes not waking him up.

"Gee, I sure wish I knew. Can't get any sleep," Dave retorted, tilting his head to rest it on his arm to look at the boy next to him.

"Oh, really? Well, uh, do you have any things you know can help you fall asleep?"

Dave took a moment to think to himself. He just shrugged in response. "Sleep is ridiculous and rejects me all the time so I normally just deal with it, but... being in another house feels different. Like, I can't just bust out my computer or anything. Nothing to distract me until I sleep." John stared, unblinking for a moment, and proceeded to look down, scratching his chin with his tongue out a bit.

"Hmmm... maybe we could just, I dunno, talk?"

"Yeah, but what's there to discuss at," Dave interrupts himself to glance at the clock, "twelve in the fucking morning?" He laughed to himself. John laughed a bit with him.

"I dunno? I was just suggesting, it's not like we have to do anything." John then got a look of inspiration, reaching behind him a bit. "Here, we still have some snacks left over! Maybe you can like, eat candy and have a sugar crash to put you to sleep faster?"

"I think the entire neighborhood would fucking kill me in the sugar high moments before I pass right out," Dave laughed. John set down the box with a defeated look on his face.

"Well geez man, I don't know what to do to soothe someone to sleep!" The two looked at eachother for a bit, the air awkwardly quiet. John slumped back down into his pile of pillows and blankets, folding his arms and resting his head on them as Dave was.

"Well I mean, I kinda have an idea but... it might sound dumb," Dave muttered. John lifted his head up, facing Dave.

"Nothing you say could ever be dumb! ...Well I mean, okay a lot of things you say are dumb, but," He held back his laughter from the look Dave gave him, "If you're being serious, no it won't be dumb. I'm all ears."

"Okay, well. Maybe. Perhaps. I could. Hold you?"

"W-wha-"

"NOT in a gay way, calm down, I know you're a set-in-stone heterosexual. Just like... the concept of holding someone sounds calming? So I know both of us are safe. I told you man, it sounds dumb, you can refuse if you want..."

"No, I'm fine with that!"

Dave looked a bit surprised. "Really? All it took was a 'no homo' to get you on board?" John stuck his tongue out at him.

"No, I'm not that defensive!"

"Sure."

"Not the point. Though I have a bit of a suggestion."

"Go on?"

"I see what you mean by knowing you and the other person is safe being relaxing, so how about we meet in between and...," he fiddled with his hands, "like, hold each other?"

Dave blinked. Oh, this was really happening.

"As you said, not in a gay way, just a protective way! It sounds calming."

"No yeah, I was the one to suggest it first. Of course I'll hold a bro who holds me back," he grinned. John smiled back, laying down on his side and awkwardly opening his arms. "What are you-?"

"Bet I'm a better sleep hugger than you."

"Oh, it's on," Dave said in a competitive tone, clinging onto John's front like a baby koala.

It then set in that his suggestion was accepted, and worked into something even better. He underestimated how relaxing it was to hold onto someone, especially someone he cared about more than most anything. He realized since he was taller, John was pressed up to his chest. It was nice, though.

"Wow, uh, guess you were right about it being calming? This is... nice."

"Dude." John lifted his head up.

"Dude?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. Stop reading my mind."

John nearly snorted to himself.

"I bet I can read your mind again." Dave yawned, pressing his head into John's hair.

"Not now. Sleepy."

"Wow, guess your suggestion was right then."

"Hey, if it works, I'll take it."

"No I'm not saying it wasn't! It's good. I agree, I'm getting," He was interrupted by a yawn oncoming, "oh dammit you're spreading your tiredness onto me!" Dave smiled. He thought John had said some more nonsense, but he had drifted off to sleep already. One of the nicest rests he's had in quite a while.


End file.
